Tormentos
by Jadelyne Scarlett
Summary: SASOSAKU/AU/ Después de una larga relación, engaños, mentiras y tristeza Sakura esta dispuesta a dejar a Sasuke, sin embargo este no puede olvidarla convirtiéndose en su peor pesadilla. Su mejor amigo Sasori, Un chico bondadoso y atractivo ¿Sera capaz de ayudarla?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

Bien, sin más, me encontraba fastidiada, dolida, harta y ya no deseaba saber nada más del mundo que me rodeaba.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto la voz ronca y melodiosa de mi mejor amigo, asentí mecánicamente. El frunció el ceño.

-Solo… algo molesta, nada de qué preocuparse.- Murmure fastidiada.

Sasori, mi mejor amigo; Un chico bastante alto, lleno de pecas y de piel blanca, con un rojizo cabello lleno de rulos era sin más, mi mayor apoyo. Durante la preparatoria, tiempo en que había huido de casa para instalarme en la institución de la universidad, él me había profesado su amor y devoción por mí, y aunque no me era indiferente le había rechazado de una forma sutil y tranquila, puesto que yo tenía novio, y a pesar de nuestras constantes discusiones por creer él que tenía siempre la razón, le era fiel.

Le dedique una sonrisa ausente a Sasori y negó molesto sin decir palabra.

Teníamos poco más de seis años de conocernos, uno menos de lo que tenía conociendo a mi pareja. Y era el único al que podía y merecía ser llamado amigo.

-No quiero ni verle la cara, esta vez se ha pasado, y lo digo en serio, no creo poder reconciliarme tan rápido como las veces anteriores…- le respondí la pregunta muda en su mirada, me miro de soslayo y suspiro cancinamente.

-Te lo eh dicho un millón de veces, la venganza no es buena ni lleva a nada que no sea más que dolor y vacío. Si tanto rencor le tienes simplemente déjalo, sabes perfectamente que yo siempre estaré apoyándote bombón…-

Era cierto, sabía que nada bueno saldría de guardar todos los desplantes que mi novio hacia constantemente. Y es que era tan prepotente, arrogante y con un sex-Apple único, era simple saber porque me había enamorado de el en secundaria. Me apoye en el asiento del auto de Sasori y suspire pesadamente.

Sasuke, mi novio, era un chico de mirada onix, fría y segura, con un gran destello de soberbia y arrogancia única, cabello azabache, alto y de cuerpo atlético, con carácter bad-boy de "te romperé el corazón y me amaras más" que le identificaba en cuanto abría la boca para comenzar a decir frases frías y carentes de emoción hacia cualquier cosa que no fuesen videojuegos,trabajo o comida. Sin embargo me había cautivado en secundaria al ser mi salvador de armadura negra la mayoría del tiempo, pues en esa época, yo era la chica "sin chiste y empollona que nunca tendrá novio", claro, nunca fui fea, mi largo cabello rosado y mi piel blanca con algunas pecas eran muy adorables, y aunque lo odiara, tenía los ojos rasgados y de color jade tornasol, los cuales se encontraban oscuros la mayor parte del tiempo. Siempre fui de estatura micro, pues en ese tiempo no pasaba de los 130 centímetros, era delgada y fácil de maltratar. Cosa que mis compañeros habían disfrutado bien. Él había actuado como mi defensor y poco después comenzamos una extraña relación de cariño, en donde el me protegía y era temido por todos, al ser un chico de preparatoria con una aura tan oscura, en cambio yo era la pequeña "gatita" sin chiste a quien dejaron de acosar pero enviaban miradas llenas de odio y envidia (las mujeres claro está). Me enamore irremediablemente de mi salvador.

-Es que no comprendo, de un tiempo para acá comenzó a comportarse más y más frio, ya no le interesaba verme herida emocionalmente, ni se preocupaba por tener más tiempo para nosotros, ahora, rara vez lo veo los fines de semana, cuando salimos de la universidad. Sé que está ocupado siendo sub-jefe de la empresa, pero aun así. Me duele que me deje sola y no se disculpe por ello ni intente arreglarlo.- Murmure mientras cerraba los ojos y me acomodaba en el asiento.

-No quiero meterme mucho en tu relación, respeto eso aunque me duela y lo sabes, pero, sospecharía que está viendo a otra mujer. O al menos, con lo que me dices es muy probable.- me dijo mientras observaba la calle, giro el auto a la derecha y siguió de largo, iríamos a su casa a pasar el fin de semana, justo como el anterior, pues Sasuke había cancelado otra vez.

Me cubrí el rostro con mis manos y sollocé.

-Ya lo sé, ya he tenido esa sospecha, y no quiero descubrir la verdad, me dolería mucho.- Dije hipando.

Llegamos a su "casa" que más bien era una mansión, y su nana nos saludó alegremente. Fuimos a la sala y me senté en el amplio sofá de piel mientras me tranquilizaba. Sasori se sentó a mi lado y me desordeno el cabello en un gesto cariñoso, a un seguía siendo pequeña después de tantos años, a lo mucho media 140 centímetros. Y eso a él le encantaba, pues se divertía tratándome como una muñeca de porcelana.

-Bombón, no te desanimes. Veamos una película. ¿Hotel Transilvania te apetece?- Dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo. Yo solo me ruborice y me hice ovillo en el sofá.

-Deberías dejar de tratarme como si fuese una niña, bobo, que ya pronto cumpliré 21.- murmure entre mis rodillas. El carcajeo y su ronca voz me hizo sonreír.

-Claro, 21, pero mientras sigas midiendo 140 centímetros seguiré tratándote como tal, además, dudo mucho que sigas creciendo. Ya estás en la edad límite.- Me sonrió altanero, le lancé una almohada y me cruce de brazos.

-Me importa un comino, aún tengo esperanza. ¡Tú! Tonta jirafa. – Y era cierto, yo apenas y le llegaba al pecho, ni si quiera mi coronilla le llegaba a los hombros. Bufe y me deje caer en el sofá mientras Sasori ponía a reproducir la película.

….

Ya eran las 6 de la tarde, y se suponía que a esa hora Sasuke salía de la oficina. Pero aun así, no recibí ni una llamada. Deje mi celular en la mesilla de la habitación de huéspedes en la que me quedaba siempre que venía. Entre a la sala y encendí el Xbox, necesitaba una ración de gears of war para calmar la ira que crecía en mi interior junto con el agujero de mi estómago.

-Venga, para jugar al gears seguro el imbécil no te ha llamado. ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto fijando su ambarina mirada en la pantalla, mientras tenía una ardua batalla de motosierras con un horrible y repugnante locus.

-Tú lo has dicho. En fin, ¿Qué hay para la cena?- le pregunte sin desviar mi mirada de la pantalla.

-Tienes suerte bombón, que hoy eh preparado la cena yo y me ha quedado estupenda. Filete con crema de champiñones y pasta.- Puse pause a la misión que tenía frente y corrí hacia el comedor, yo amaba la pasta de Sasori.

…

Eran las 10 de la noche cuando por fin recibí un mensaje de Sasuke, tome el celular emocionada y lo leí esperando algo dulce.

 _"Diviértete con el cuatro-ojos,_

 _Olvide llamarte, recién salgo del gimnasio. Luego quedamos."_

Apreté el celular con fuerza. Cada vez sus mensajes eran más fríos, antes solía decirme que me amaba bastante seguido. Pero hace meses que no lo decía ni por asomo. Me recosté contra la almohada y llore. Sasuke en ningún momento sintió celos, y alegaba diciendo que confiaba en mí. Era obvio, pero me molestaba que no mostraba interés en mis amistades (Sasori únicamente). Ni en lo que me gustaba o interesaba, sencillamente ya me estaba cansando.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió, y Sasori entro después, le observe por el rabillo del ojo y me sentí fatal, seguro había comenzado a llorar fuertemente. Él se sentó en la orilla de la cama, el pantalón de mezclilla oscuro se ciñó a sus piernas y su camisa de lino negra se arrugo. Acaricio mi cabello con una mirada triste y eso solo me hizo sentir peor, la palabra "lastima" llego a mi cabeza. Me hundí mas en la almohada que abrazaba.

-Ya deja de preocuparte por él. Llevan 4 meses igual, no sé cómo lo soportas.- Me senté en la cama y atraje la almohada a mi pecho.

Le observe decidida.

-Terminare con él, no le daré el lujo de dejarme botada. Ya no mas.- Su mirada ambarina me observo sorprendida y me dio una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Bien, te llevare mañana por la mañana a su oficina. Ahora, duerme.- Me recosté de nuevo y cerré los ojos, decidí dormir y olvidar momentáneamente lo mucho que me dolería mi decisión.

….

La mañana siguiente llego, y al girarme en la cama me topé con algo tibio y confortable, Sasori se había quedado dormido a mi lado después de que llore por la noche. Restregué mis ojos en un gesto perezoso y me puse de pie para dirigirme al baño y tomar una ducha, hoy debía ser fuerte, hoy debía tomar una decisión después de tantos años.

Sentí el agua tibia correr por mi menudo y pequeño cuerpo, suspire. Ya estábamos en vísperas navideñas y el frio comenzaba a sentirse en el ambiente, yo amaba este clima, me hacía sentir melancólica. Al salir me dispuse a vestirme con unos leggins de vinipiel y un suéter térmico color vino, resaltaban mis pecas y mi pálida piel. Suspire cansada mientras comenzaba a cepillar mi cabello.

-Despertaste, debiste avisarme, mira que soy un desastre por las mañanas mocosa.- Medio murmuro Sasori mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y se restregaba los ojos.

Sonreí.

-Sí que lo eres tonto.- le mencione mientras le lanzaba una almohada. –Yo preparare el desayuno, te esperare abajo.-

Me encamine hacia la cocina, aun no sabía exactamente qué hacer con respecto a lo de hoy, eran las 8.32 de la mañana y ya sentía que era tarde. Mi celular vibro mientras batía la masa para panqueques, lo tome y vi un mensaje.

 _"Lamento si no he podido tener más tiempo juntos. Pero sabes que te amo y quiero mi vida a tu lado. Mi pequeña ."_

-¡AGH ¡Estúpido…- En verdad me sentí frustrada.

Deje el móvil en la mesa de la sala y me adentre de nuevo en la cocina, debía distraerme y pensar con la mente fría. Ya no quería salir dañada. Y justo en este momento estaba considerando que Sasuke era bipolar. Pasando casi 37 minutos el desayuno estaba listo, me encamine al comedor y serví.

Sasori ya estaba sentado observándome con una ceja alzada y un deje de reproche en su mirada.

-Eh… ¿Sucede algo?- Le pregunte. Sus rojizos cabellos se mecieron en negación y suspiro.

-En serio, comienzo a pensar que ese imbécil tiene un radar o algo. Cada vez que planeas terminar con él hace algo para que te arrepientas…- Le observe dudosa, el me mostró mi celular.

-Ha sonado el teléfono y le he contestado yo. Se molestó. Ya sabes, él no sabe que te quedas a dormir con tu "mejor amigo", lo siento, ha sido por impulso, aún estoy adormilado. Le eh dicho que he pasado por ti temprano para ir al parque temático. Aun así se ha puesto furioso y me colgó. Quizá te llame en media hora.- comenzó a comer y yo le imite mientras pensaba en lo que haría el día de hoy.

A pesar de todos los años que teníamos juntos, Sasuke nunca fue un novio muy cariñoso, quizá los primeros meses de relación, pero después comenzó a enfrascarse en su trabajo y en otras actividades, al principio, le entendía, él quería salir adelante y se esforzaba por ello, pero, comenzó a desplazarme y le soporte. De un tiempo para acá, le parecían importar más sus amigas y amigos que lo que yo opinaba, comenze a verle de una manera diferente, mas dolida.

Comenzó a reclamar el dinero que gastaba en nuestras citas (el cual no era mucho y a veces yo era quien pagaba la cita), sabía que estaba mal, pero eso de igual manera, lo soporte. **_Pensé_** , me ilusione con el hecho de que cambiaría.

Fije mi vista en Sasori y él ya me estaba observando. Agache mi mirada sonrojada. Si bien el era todo lo contrario a Sasuke, no sabía exactamente que le había agradado de mí, es decir, Sasori siempre me menciono lo hermosa y perfecta que era para él, que a pesar de ser solo mejores amigos el aún tenía la ligera esperanza y siempre me apoyo pero aun así me sentía bastante mala. Claro está que no me era indiferente, quizá, incluso en otro tiempo me habría enamorado de él y no de Sasuke. Pero era masoquista, y estaba encadenada emocionalmente a un chico que era bipolar y que probablemente ya gustaba de otra chica, y lo más probable es que fuese de su oficina, que más si no.

Termine mi desayuno y Sasori los puso en el lava trastos.

-Quieres que vayamos de una vez… bombón- susurro entre preguntando y afirmando, yo me quede quieta frente a la puerta de la sala.

-Yo… bueno, supongo que al mal paso darle prisa.- Murmure mientras tomaba mi bolso de la sala y guardaba mi celular, me puse mi chaqueta negra de piel, (regalo de mi madre) y me plante de frente a Sasori. El tomo su chaqueta y las llaves de su auto.

...

-Honestamente borreguito, no sé qué puedo hacer o decirle… tengo miedo y siento pánico, ¿Qué tal si me agarro a llorar antes de decírselo, o que tal si me arrepiento, o si solo termino peor…?- El me tomo la mano mientras miraba la autopista y sonrió hacia el frente.

-Pase lo que pase, si te arrepientes o no, si lloras o no, yo estaré aquí, en el auto, esperándote, ya sea con la frente en alto, o llorando a mares, he de admitirte que odio que llores, pero sé que a veces necesitas desahogarte y descuida, aquí estaré.- Mi mirada se nublo y sonreí. _**Eres tan especial…**_

En una hora y ya estábamos estacionados en el aparcamiento de la oficina en donde trabajaba Sasuke.

Me arme de valor y Salí del auto, me dirigí a recepción, en donde un amable guardia me saludo con una sonrisa.

-Señorita Sakura, que gusto verla, ¿Busca al señor Sasuke?- Yo asentí. –Oh que bien, al parecer acaba de salir de una junta, ¿quiere que le avise que llego?- Y esta vez negué.

-Descuide señor Sarutobi, Quiero darle una sorpresa, fue un gusto hablar de nuevo con usted.- Le sonreí y me dirigí al ascensor.

 _ **No flaquees, se fuerte, el no podrá contigo, eres fuerte…**_

Y el mantra que me dedique lo repetí hasta que el ascensor de detuvo frente al pasillo que daba con su oficina.

Y ahí me sentí morir.

Justo cuando las puertas se abrieron, lo primero que pude ver fue a Sasuke abrazando cariñosamente a una chica voluptuosa de cabello ondulado color fuego y fosforescentes labios rosas.

Carraspee, llamando la atención de ambos, Sasuke la soltó inmediatamente y su mirada seria me observo dudosa.

-Amor, Que sorpresa, no me avisaste que vendrías a verme, mira, te presento a Karin, ella es de mis mejores empleados.- Lo observe y voltee hacia la pelirroja, ella me miro de arriba abajo y sonrió altanera. – Karin, Ella Es Sakura, mi prometida.- La mirada de la chica mostro molestia, pero aun así me sonrió.

-Un gusto, Saku. Tu prometido es un _grandioso_ jefe…- Y ahí sentí como arrastro la palabra "grandioso". Sentí repulsión.

La chica en si no era fea, unos tres o cuatro años mayor a mi quizá, era alta, 163 centímetros aproximadamente, sin agregar lo de sus tacones de aguja. Tenía el cabello ondulado de color rojizo, era de piel bronceada, y rasgos maduros y seductores. Tenía una cintura media y una cadera proporcionada, pero en sí, era bastante voluptuosa. Me sentí pequeña dentro de mis leggins y mi chaqueta de cuero.

Respire hondo y le sonreí dulcemente hipócrita.

-Se lo grandioso que puede llegar a ser mi prometido _ **.- No… Saku, tonta, para ahí no debe ir la conversación, tú vienes a algo importante.**_ Voltee mi mirada hacia Sasuke.- Amor, creo que deberíamos ya sabes, tener privacidad un momento.-

Sasuke alzo una ceja y asintió.

-Luego hablamos sobre el proyecto pendiente- Le dijo cortante a Karin, ella se fue lanzando chispas por su mirada miel.

Nos adentramos a su oficina y me sonrió. Se acercó para darme un beso y lo detuve. El me miro sorprendido.

-Si es por Karin, estas imaginando cosas, sé que trata de ligar conmigo, pero no me interesa en absoluto...- Se excusó enseguida, yo agache mi mirada y me carcajee.

-No, no es solo por "este" problemita menor. Llevamos semanas sin vernos Sasuke, semanas, y quieres que actué como tu dulce y perfecta prometida siempre, ya no quiero esto para mí, ya no lo quiero, si para ser feliz a tu lado debo aguantar todo esto y tus malos tratos, prefiero rendirme y alejarme…- Suspire triste, me tomo bruscamente por los hombros.

-No puedes terminar conmigo, te vas a arrepentir y tendrás que venir a pedirme perdón, podemos evitarlo, puedes decirme lo que te molesta y puedo cambiarlo, yo te amo, y quiero mi vida a tu lado, entiéndelo, quizá aún falte un poco, pero quiero mi futuro contigo, no me imagino sin ti a mi lado…- comencé a llorar silenciosamente y levante la mirada topándome con la mirada confundida de él.

-Es que no lo entiendes, eres siempre tan frio conmigo, y siempre me reclamas el dinero que gastas conmigo, y yo…- Hipé. - … Y yo, cuando eras un estudiante de facultad don nadie siempre te apoye, emocional y económicamente, te ayude con proyectos te apoye en todo, y nunca te reclame nada… Nunca. Pero estoy cansada, de ti, de esto, de que me mires solo cuando necesitas algo, cariño o ayuda económica… perfectamente parece que me estas utilizando…- _**Y ya no puedo con esto… me estas rompiendo…**_

Me aleje de él y me puse frente a la puerta. Me abrazo por la espalda y sentí mi hombro humedecerse. _**Esta… ¿llorando?... imposible, el nunca…**_

-Amor, te amo, puedo cambiar, podemos mejorar, no te rindas… quiero algún día, ver a mis pequeños hijos jugar con su madre, a ti, sonriéndole a un pequeño pecoso en brazos… por favor.- No lo podía ver desde la posición que tenía, pero lo sentí hipar silenciosamente. _**Estoy segura que me voy a arrepentir…**_

-Sasuke… yo también te amaba, almenos eso creo ahora…- Esta vez, no sentí emoción cuando lo dije. Me sorprendí.-… pero, Entiende que casi nunca nos vemos, y cuando nos vemos, peleamos o me ignoras, no sé qué clase de amor es ese…

-Somos, una relación madura… No esperes que te repita que te amo todo el tiempo, o que lo demuestre siempre, tu y yo sabemos, sabemos lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, no veo porque debamos tener una relación melosa como chicos de secundaria, yo no soy así, no me pidas eso…- Me sentencio mientras me soltaba y me giraba para verlo de frente.

-Entiendo… pero al menos, esfuérzate por mí, yo ya lo hice por ti mucho tiempo.- le susurre mientras me daba vuelta y salía de su oficina.

….

Eran las 12 del mediodía y estaba en casa de Sasori jugando videojuegos con él en su habitación, no había podido decirle nada, no me atrevía a decirle que me había acobardado, no quería ver la decepción en su mirada.

-Tuviste miedo…- susurro de repente mientras matábamos zombis en Call of Duty, me desconcentre. – Te conozco…- Murmuro mientras ponía pause al juego.

Mi mirada seguía al frente, viendo a la nada en especial.

-Perdón… -Susurre mientras agachaba la mirada, Sasori me abrazo.

-No me pidas perdón tonta, te amo de verdad, no como ese imbécil, y lo que menos quiero es que te pongas triste o te lastimen…- murmuro.

Cerre los ojos desanimada tratando de pensar en como hacerlo la proxima vez, cuando algo tibio toco mis labios, no lo vi venir, Sasori me estaba besando, y yo, no pude hacer el más mínimo intento por apartarlo, sentía… calidez. _**Muévete… aléjate…**_ Pero a pesar de mis débiles intentos, fracase.

El beso se profundizo, y solo pude sentir, aferre mis manos a su camisa roja, nunca había sentido esta sensación, no estaba segura de lo que era pero, me agradaba.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi espalda, aferrándose más a mí, el beso se tornó apasionado y un calor entro a mi cuerpo, Sasori se apartó bruscamente, yo, solo pude observarlo sorprendida.

-Lo… siento, yo no…- Ahora era yo quien lo besaba, me separo lentamente.- Bombón, espera, detente, no quiero que te arrepientas de esto, no de algo tan importante para mi…- Lo mire decidida, Sasori me había abierto los ojos, le sonreí tiernamente.

-Estoy segura, por primera vez, en todo esto, estoy segura de algo… por favor, te necesito…- Murmure sonrojada. Sentí sus manos tomando mi rostro y de nuevo sus labios comenzaron el vaivén contra los míos.

Las caricias se hicieron mayores, el beso se profundizo, sentí sus manos recorrer mi cintura, mi cuello, suspire. Cada caricia era tierna, llena de sensaciones que nunca creí sentir.

Y la ropa, poco a poco, _desapareció_.

-Estas… ¿Estas segura?...- Lo observe sobre mí, su piel, suave al tacto y su mirada tierna me conmovieron _ **. Se preocupa por mí…**_ Asentí, y en ese momento, sentí una molestia leve en mi entre pierna, se profundizo, y a partir de ese momento, fuimos uno solo.- ¿Te lastimo?...- Sentía un poco de molestia. Era mi segunda vez, pero aun así, no dolía como mi desastrosa primera vez.

Lo bese.

-Continua… por favor…- Los jadeos de ambos comenzaron a resonar, nuestros alientos se mezclaban entre besos, mis manos aferradas a su espalda, el sosteniendo su peso mientras sentía como penetraba en un vaivén lento y sensual.

Gruño, y eso me encendió.

-Te amo… - le sentí susurrar entre mi clavícula y mi oído, Gemí.

Y entre gemidos, amor y pasión, terminamos el día.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Poco a poco abrí los ojos, sintiendo un extraño peso a mi lado. Lo recordé.

 _ **Sasori y yo habíamos**_ … me sonroje de sobremanera. Trate de deslizarme bajo la sabana color vino pero su mano me detuvo, gire la mirada y lo note observándome somnoliento, pero con una gran sonrisa.

-Despertaste.- Susurro mientras me abrazaba. –Dime que no estoy soñando bombón-

-Esto es un poco, vergonzoso…- murmure sonrojada, me escondí en la sabana y escuche a Sasori reír.

-Vergonzoso, de todas las palabras maravillosas, te parece vergonzoso.- lo mire de soslayo y de mala manera.

-No lo tomes a mal Borreguito, simplemente no estoy acostumbrada a estas situaciones…- agache la mirada y el acaricio mi cabello.

-Joder, estoy soñando…- escuche a Sasori murmurar.

-No creo que… estemos soñando.- Murmure de regreso. El me observo y sonrió tiernamente. Me sentí feliz.

Tantos años de mi vida, llenos de maltrato, abuso y tristeza, y ahora me sentía así, feliz. No supe exactamente porque pero comencé a reír, Sasori me siguio y nos dejamos caer en la cama. El me observo.

-Honestamente, siento que estoy soñando bombón.- Voltee mi mirada hacia el.- Llevo años enamorado de ti, y bueno, no sé exactamente cómo explicarlo…-

Sasori siempre fue un chico muy abierto y honesto, pero cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos era bastante cerrado. Eso se debía a un problema con una antigua novia. Engaños, tristeza, odio. Fui testigo de ese dolor y sin dudarlo le apoye, quería que el fuese feliz, pero termino enamorándose de mí.

Acaricie su rostro, mi celular comenzó a sonar.

Observe como su palida mano pasaba frente a mi y tomo mi celular, lo puso cerca de su oído, me sonrió tranquilo.

-Está ocupada… No deberías molestarla, ¿A ti que te importa?. Sigue esperando imbécil….- La mirada ambar de Sasori durante la llamada tomo tantas tonalidades, desde rabia, hasta sarcasmo.

y asi, durante toda la mañana Sasuke comenzó a llamar.

-No lo se, quizás debería contestar...- Sasori levanto la vista de su libro y suspiro.

-Bombón, si le llegas a contestar vas a caer de nuevo en su juego. Estoy tratando de protegerte y darle su merecido a ese tipo. ¿Puedes entenderme?, inténtalo por favor.- Sasori dejo su libro de lado y se acerco a mi con semblante preocupado.

-Entiendo que no somos pareja Sakura, también se que no terminaste tu relación con el completamente. Pero al menos déjame protegerte, quizás pienses que soy muy terco, que insisto mucho o que probablemente soy muy protector, pero lo que siento ni siquiera yo puedo comprenderlo, me tienes hecho un loco y lo mínimo que puedo hacer es esto.- Me acaricio la mejilla. Solo pude bajar la mirada.

-Viene... Navidad y le prometí a la madre de Sasuke que estaría con ella ese día.- Mencione y observe como la mirada de Sasori se ensombreció ligeramente, soltó un suspiro y me sonrió.

-Bien, yo tendré una reunión con nuestros antiguos compañeros del cine, ¿Los recuerdas?,en fin. Si sucede algo llámame y en 30 minutos me tendrás golpeando a ese imbécil.- Solto una carcajada y me rei al unisono.

-Esta bien, _lo prometo_.

...

...

Navidad llego, y con ello después de una semana hablaría de nuevo con Sasuke. Y eso, sinceramente me hacia retorcer las tripas. Ademas, simplemente no era eso, si no que debía ir a visitar a mi familia también, y esperaba que no terminase igual que el año anterior.

-Saku-chan ¿estas bien?- Una mirada Onix me observo atenta, Itachi, el hermano mayor de sasuke me había abierto la puerta de su casa, me despabile y le sonreí, el siempre había sido bueno conmigo al igual que Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke.- Si, estoy bien.

-¿Sasuke no ha pasado por ti?- me hablo Mikoto asomándose desde detrás de Itachi, ella era casi tan baja como yo.

-No... El ha dicho que vendría después del trabajo.

-Ya veo. Ese muchachito...- La mirada de Mikoto me observo preocupada.- Saku, cariño, ¿podrías acompañarme a la cocina?- Yo asentí y la seguí.

-Recientemente mi hijo ha estado muy voluble y ya no viene a casa, estoy algo preocupada incluso de como es que te esta tratando, conozco a mi hijo y no es el mejor hombre que puedas encontrar.- Me dijo mientras abría el horno para sacar el pavo. Lo puso sobre la mesa y se quito los guantes de cocina mientras se recargaba y me miraba pensativa. -. Mi hijo ¿Te esta tratando bien?, hace mucho que no vienen juntos.

Mi mirada se desvió al suelo y eso basto para Mikoto, suspire.

-Llevo meses sin ver a Sasuke, a decir verdad, fui a buscarlo a su oficina hace semana y media y bueno, me di cuenta que se llevaba muy bien con sus empleadas.

El rostro de Mikoto se torno rojo de furia momentáneamente.

-Me recuerda un poco a como era Fugaku conmigo antes de casarnos, y bueno, a pesar de que lo sigo amando me daño bastante. Hija, si Sasuke te hace algo no dudes en decírmelo y lo desheredare completamente.- Me tomo por los hombros y me abrazo de manera maternal. Agradecía ese gesto.

-Gracias Miko.

...

...

Ya había pasado un rato bastante largo desde que llegue a casa de los Uchiha, dos o tres horas tal vez, y Sasuke apenas había llegado hacia poco menos de 10 minutos. En realidad no había tenido tiempo de hablar con el y sinceramente no me apetecía en absoluto. Puse atención a Itachi, quien me hablaba animosamente de lo mucho que había disfrutado la cena y de lo orgulloso que estaba de Mikoto, le sonreí y sentí una presencia demasiado pesada tras de mi.

-Ototo, cada vez estas mas viejo y esa cara de amargado lo empeora.- Escuche bromear a Itachi decir mientras se ponía de pie. Me comenze a sentir incomoda en el momento en que sentí a Sasuke sostenerme de los hombros. **_Mierda._**

-Hmp...- Se sentó a mi lado y me observo. Su mirada me daba escalofríos, y no precisamente de los buenos.-. Asi que, te dignaste a venir y disculparte. Tendrás que esperar, debo convivir con la familia.- Me dijo con el seño fruncido mientras se ponia de pie y se alejaba para saludar a la familia que estaba presente.

 ** _Joder. ¿Disculparme?, que he venido solo para cumplirle la promesa a Mikoto, no por ti._** Estaba molesta, y en verdad muy frustrada, eran casi las 12 de la noche y tenia que irme pronto para visitar a mis padres, y en verdad,  debía llegar a tiempo. Me puse de pie y tome mi bolso, saque mi celular y llame un taxi. Solo faltaba despedirme para ya nunca volver. Debía hablar con Mikoto e Itachi asi que me acerque a la cocina, justo en donde ellos conversaban con una de las primas lejanas de la familia.

-Emm, Disculpen, necesito hablar con ustedes...- Mikoto me observo y asintió, ambos se disculparon y se adentraron conmigo a la sala de estar.-. Veran, Yo y Sasuke probablemente ya no estemos juntos en cualquier momento, y yo... bueno, los quiero mucho, solo quería decirles que a pesar de todo lo que suceda con Sasuke, siempre los sentiré como mi familia y agradezco eso.-

Itachi me abrazo Mientras Mikoto tapaba su rostro con ambas manos. Levanto la mirada hacia mi y se acerco para abrazarme.

-Hija, no importa si ya no estas con Sasuke, esta siempre sera tu casa, ademas mi hijo ya casi nunca viene a vernos. Por todo lo demás no te preocupes, entendemos.- Me despedí de ambos con un abrazo y el aviso de mi celular me decía que el taxi ya me esperaba afuera.

Y esque en verdad queria salir huyendo de ahi.

-Asi que eso es todo. ¿No venias a disculparte?, el estúpido de tu amigo, el niño ese, te metió ideas que no son. Pense que eras mas inteligente que eso Sakura.- Pare en seco justo antes de cruzar la puerta de la entrada. Sasuke estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, con la mirada cargada de furia. Me encogí en mi chaqueta de satin verde jade y trate de armarme de valor, esta vez Sasori no estaba para protegerme.

-Solo quiero que sepas que ya no quiero verte mas Sasuke, vine aqui para cumplirle la promesa a Mikoto, no porque quisiera verte.

-Entonces asi sin mas eh. Hmp... Sabes perfectamente que te vas a arrepentir, nadie es mejor que yo, y lo sabes. Ese huerfano nunca me llegara ni a los talones.- Mi estomago comenzó a hervir, ¡Estaba tan molesta!. Respire hondo y me puse frente a el.

-Si me disculpas me tengo que ir.- Pase de largo y entre al taxi. Justo en ese momento mi celular vibro.

 _"Que el imbécil no te arruine el animo, te veo en casa mañana._

 _Todos preguntan aqui por ti, incluso estoy un poco celoso._

 _Suerte Bombón. Te amo, Sasori."_

Sonreí hacia la pantalla y le dije al conductor la dirección hacia donde iría. No estaba a mas de 20 minutos.

Honestamente, llegar a casa me daba un poco de miedo en estas épocas, mi madre solía beber muchísimo y solía ponerse bastante violenta,mi padre casi nunca hacia nada para defenderme, pero debia ir, lo habia prometido. El taxi se detuvo frente al gran porton de mi casa, me arme de valor y entre. Todo estaba tranquilo, me encamine a la sala, y pude ver a mi madre tomando junto a mi padre mientras comían, abrace a mi mama y salude a papa.

-Llegaste tarde, sabes que te esperaba hace rato ya.- La fría voz de mi madre me hizo retroceder.

-Lo lamento, tuve un problema antes de llegar...- Sujete mis manos y agache la cabeza, escuche como mi madre se puso de pie.

-Si tanto te divertías te hubieses quedado haya, no se para que me prometes cosas para no cumplirlas. Parece mas que parí a un perrodesobediente.- Me tomo del cabello y sentí que mi rostro ardía.

-Lo siento mama, perdona, no hice nada malo, te lo juro.- Trate de soltarme de su agarre, y ella me aventó hacia el suelo. Senti mis ojos arder. Estaba llorando.

-Yo no eduque a una puta para que estuviese fuera de casa a tan altas horas de la noche, ¿Esto aprendes en esa estúpida facultad?-. Habia tanto odio en su mirada.

-No madre...- El cabello me ardia, levante la vista hacia mi madre y me di cuenta que entre sus manos tenia algo de mi cabello, mi llanto se profundizo, me sentía jodidamente mal. _Por eso hui, por eso no queria venir._ Trate de ver a mi papa, pero el seguia en la mesa comiendo como si nada pasara. Me senti morir.

-Siempre has sido una inútil, nunca haces nada bien, me arrepiento de haberte tenido...- Salí corriendo de casa después de eso, aquello siempre era asi.

Me deje caer frente al gran cerezo que estaba junto a la entrada, busque entre mi bolso y saque mi celular. Habia pensado en llamar a Sasori, pero me arrepentí enseguida. El llanto no se iba, sentía mi garganta adolorida, pero no podía parar, aquello era doloroso. Solo deseaba el amor de mis padres, no era mucho pedir, nunca fui mala hija, buenas notas y exelente estudiante, nunca habia tenido novio hasta que conocí a Sasuke y jamas tuve una sola queja por parte de mis profesores, no salia y mucho menos tenia amigos con los cuales salir. Mi vida siempre fue estudiar por miedo a mi madre. Me recargue en el tronco de mi arbol preferido y abri la parte trasera de mi celular en donde escondía mis navajas, hace muchísimo que no lo hacia, pero realmente senti la necesidad de hacerlo. Poco a poco, los antiguos cortes en mis muñecas se borraron tras los nuevos cortes, uno a uno, me hicieron sentir mejor. La sangre mancho mi vestido, pero eso sinceramente ya no me importaba. Me puse de pie mientras sentia la sangre escurrir, el telefono sono y conteste.

-Bombón, ¿te encuentras bien?, hace rato que te estoy llamando..- **_Su voz es tan dulce._ ** Mi mirada se comenzó a nublar.

-Solo... vine a visitar a mis padres pero... creo que no me quier...-. Y todo se volvió negro.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

 _— ¿Como es posible que la trate de esa manera?. —_

 _— No pensé... que ella haría algo como esto. —_

 _— ¿Algo como esto?. Acaso, ¿No ha visto sus muñecas?, están completamente llenas de heridas, y todas han sido debido a las peleas con usted. Comprenda, ella no es tan fuerte como aparenta. —_

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, Me sentía mareada y el cuerpo lo sentía adormecido. A lo lejos escuche la voz de Sasori, pero... No estaba segura de la voz que hablaba con el, sonaba, familiar.

— Amo a mi hija, pero tengo un carácter muy fuerte. Y me arrepiento de ser tan mala con ella... No tienes porque juzgarme jovencito. —

— ¿Mala?. Señora, Sakura casi se muere si no es porque llegue a buscarla para traerla al hospital. —

Abrí los ojos con cansancio, todo a mi alrededor era blanco y borroso, voltee hacia donde escuche las voces y vi dos manchas borrosas de color rojo y otra rubia. Los recuerdos de la noche de navidad llegaron a mi cabeza. Las heridas profundas en mis brazos, recordé, ese impulso por hacerlas profundas y lentas.

Trate de sentarme. Al ver con claridad, me di cuenta que quienes estaban frente a mi eran Sasori y mi madre angustiada. Sasori se notaba molesto y preocupado, ambos al verme se acercaron.

Sasori me abrazo antes de que pudiese articular palabra.

— Tonta, no vuelvas a hacer eso, lo prometiste.— Dijo el al momento de juntar su frente con la mía. — Pense que te perdería, no sabes cuanta sangre tuve que donarte. —

Mi madre se acerco a mi y retrocedí en la cama. Todo estaba roto con mi familia. Habia un hueco enorme y molesto que me carcomia el pecho con una sensación insana y lúgubre. Ella decidió agachar la mirada antes de retroceder en su intento por abrazarme.

La vi salir antes de regresar la vista hacia Sasori.

...

.x.

...

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando abrí los ojos con claridad. Estaba acostada en la habitación de Sasori con la mirada perdida en el techo. A lo lejos lo escuche hablando con su nana. Las vacaciones ya habían comenzado y las pasaría con el. No tenia ánimos de nada, y supe perfectamente que eso estaba mal.

Algo en mi se había roto, había ocasionado una fisura demasiado profunda. Era algo que tardaría en sanar, mi mente estaba deshecha, mis pensamientos eran nada y mi piel aun no cicatrizaba.

— Me duele el pecho.— Susurre.

Sasori entro a la habitación con su teléfono celular en mano y me sonrió al termino de su llamada, justo cuando lo guardaba en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

— ¿Estas mejor?. — Pregunto con voz tranquila, el olor a madera que lo caracterizaba por su oficio me inundo las fosas nasales. Asentí. —. Bueno, no en verdad pero hago lo posible. Lamento haberte causado tantos problemas. —

Acaricio mi cabello y negó con soltura.

— No es molestia Boba, eres todo lo que tengo y no quiero perderte. —

Su celular comenzó a sonar de manera irritante dentro de su bolsillo, lo vi sacarlo con el semblante oscuro.

— Rima ha estado llamando de nuevo y me siento bastante molesto, a decir verdad. Pero no es algo que no pueda solucionarse. —

Gire los ojos hacia el techo tratando de recordar aquel nombre en labios de el y recordé a la chica que Sasori me mencionaba, Rima era una chica muy obstinada y manipuladora. Ex novia de Sasori, y la causa del porque se había aislado de la sociedad años atrás.

Tras acusarlo de haberla dejado embarazada Sasori había hecho lo posible por solucionar la situación, pero no había terminado nada bien. Desde el momento en que Sasori me contó lo sucedido, solo pude apoyarle. Aquella mujer lo había engañado dos veces anteriormente y el le había perdonado. Pero tras el tercer engaño y el supuesto embarazo, Sasori había quedado devastado y con un gran resentimiento hacia las relaciones personales.

Por ello, cuando Sasori tomo la decisión de externar sus sentimientos por mi, me había sorprendido de sobre manera. Pero aquello era otro tema.

— Y ¿Que te ha dicho?, le habrás contestado en algún momento, supongo.— En cuanto le pregunte. Saco su celular y me lo mostró, había algunas fotos de una niña pelirroja de ojos miel. Me sorprendí.

— Aunque me las haya mandado, no me importa que sea hija mía o de cualquier imbécil con el que se acostó. No puedo Sakura. Solo tengo rencor hacia lo que tenga que ver con ella. — Dijo Sasori frotando su cien con calma.

Muy a mi pesar. Aquella niña era idéntica a Sasori, los mismos labios, ojos y tono de piel, casi como el mármol. Otro hueco entro en mi pecho. Pero no era algo que pudiese reclamar. No tenia derecho a sentirme celosa. No de una niña.

— La niña... se parece muchísimo a ti. ¿No te da curiosidad saber si ella en verdad es tu hija?. —

Sasori suspiro.

— Me iré al infierno por esto Sakura. Pero no, no me interesa en lo mas mínimo. es pasado ahora. Ademas, le he hecho un favor. Si ella fuese mi hija, nunca seria feliz con una relación tan insana como la que tenia con Rima. Esta era la mejor opción. — Observe como revolvió su cabello molesto y le acaricie el rostro buscando confortarlo por aquella declaración, que estaba segura, Sasori nunca había dicho en voz alta desde que se entero de la existencia de aquella niña.

— _Oye_ , esta bien. Rima ya ha hecho su vida. Solo quería mostrarte el crecimiento de la niña después de tantos años. No te sofoques por ello. En todo caso, Si llegases a tener curiosidad por la paternidad, deberías ir y resolverlo, sabes que siempre te apoyare. —

Sasori me abrazo.

— Eres asombrosa.— Me dijo, yo solo sonreí con las ganas que no tenia.

— Bien. Nada de cosas tristes por hoy, tenemos el día libre los dos así que, ¿Porque no salimos a divertirnos o algo?. —

Si bien, las fotos de la supuesta hija de Sasori me habían alterado un poco, debía apoyarlo, esa pequeña me había causado ternura.

Asentí sonriendo y me puse de pie junto a el.

Nos alistamos para salir.

Sasori había decidido ir al parque de diversiones a unos quince kilómetros de su casa, había escuchado que la temática era de fantasía debido a los festivales de principios de año.

...

— No lo se, me hace sentir extraña, pero aun así. me gusta muchísimo...— Murmure dentro del auto mientras observaba a Sasori cerrar el portón. _Hay algo en el, que me causa cierto temor... pero me hace sentir protegida y amada, hay tanta calidez en mi pecho..._

Observe a mi alrededor mientras el auto avanzaba, había una reserva natural antes de llegar al parque y debíamos pasar por aquí, realmente era una vista preciosa. El día pintaba maravilloso.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Tan pronto como las cosas se calmaron el ambiente de año nuevo comenzó a sentirse en el ambiente. Sonreí para mis adentros mientras escuchaba a Sasori tocar _Croatian Rhapsody_ en el piano de la sala, cada año, desde que lo conocí el toca para mi, por esa razón comenze a practicar violín para acompañarlo, aunque aun era muy torpe para acoplarme. Mientras tocaba, su mirada se dirigía a mi con semblante tranquilo, pero lleno de entusiasmo, había una pasión tan grande dentro de el que sentía como la piel se me erizaba con cada sonido proveniente de el roce de sus dedos sobre las teclas del piano.

Simplemente era maravilloso, algo que se podía disfrutar como si la emoción que expresaba pudiese entrar en tu corazón.

La melodía se detuvo y Sasori se puso de pie.

— En verdad. ¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer perfecto?.— Fue la pregunta que salio de mis labios.

El sonrió ligeramente.

— Es en serio. Sabes cocinar, tocar instrumentos, eres inteligente, culto y ademas eres un artista.— Le dije mientras observaba una de las tantas _Dollfies_ que adornaban la casa.

El siguió mi mirada hacia aquella muñeca articulada de cabello castaño.

— Talento he inteligencia nata, probablemente.— Murmuro mientras se estiraba en el asiento.— Pero no soy el único. Tienes una voz preciosa.— completo guiñándome un ojo.

Me sonroje.

— _Mh._ Calla. Solo lo dices para hacerme enrojecer. —

.x.

* * *

 **Le** siguió a paso tranquilo hacia el jardín trasero, en el cual había un hermoso kiosko de color marfil. Su mirada jade a pesar de ya conocer el lugar seguía asombrándose por el aspecto tan maravilloso frente a su ojos, paisaje verde, arbustos llenos de rosas y un olor fresco y dulce en el ambiente.

Tomaron asiento uno frente al otro bajo el kiosko, había tè de moras ya servido. Lo acerco a sus labios tomando un leve trago. Sasori la observo mientras tomaba la taza entre sus dedos. El semblante tranquilo y extasiado de la pelirosa era mas que placentero para el ojimiel.

El simple hecho de tenerla a su lado, protegerla, le hacia feliz.

Y aunque no cambiaba su esencia, su comportamiento, el sabia perfectamente que Sakura lo hacia sentirse completo.

Por un momento, recordó el día en que la conoció, no el día en que ambos se cruzaron, si no. Mas bien, el día en que la vio por primera vez.

{ _Con las manos en sus bolsillos camino despreocupado y sereno junto a su grupo de amigos Nunca fue amigable, mucho menos un hombre sociable. Pero aquel tipo siempre lo obligaba a salir de casa a gritos y empujones. Deidara, era un chico rubio un poco mas alto que el de mirada celeste y piel parcialmente bronceada con un gusto por el arte completamente opuesto al suyo. Era todo disturbio y destreza explosiva. Regreso su vista del frente hacia el cuando lo escucho chillar a su lado señalando con vehemencia hacia un lugar en especial._

 _— **Debes estar de broma. Eso es antinatural. ¿Tiene algodón de azúcar en la cabeza?.** —Comento a modo de burla._

 _Pain le golpeo la cabeza ligeramente al rubio de voz chillona. Si bien aquel hombre tras Deidara era mucho mas frió y plano que el, no evito la curiosidad tras aquel golpe._

 _— **No sabia que el personal era tan joven.**.— murmuro Pain hacia Konan, su novia._

 _La chica de cabellos purpura asintió. — **Puedo apostar que su cabello es teñido**. **Un color como ese no puede existir**.— Comento ella._

 _Y es que simplemente no le hubiese puesto atención a toda aquella conversación, pero algo en su cabeza le decía que volteara enseguida, y lo hizo._

 _Sus ojos se abrieron de ligero asombro al ver a una chica de cabellos rosados y largos oculta bajo el uniforme de la cafetería de aquel gran y concurrido cine._

 _Presto atención suficiente para evaluarla. Era un modelo perfecto para el prototipo de muñeca que estaba buscando realizar._

 _Era menuda, pálida y de grandes ojos jade, quizá un poco turquesa. Pero lo mas vistoso de ella era su larga cabellera rosada. Fue ahí cuando supo que no había visto mujer mas perfecta que ella a pesar de llevar ese uniforme tan poco agraciado._

 _Al poco tiempo descubrió que ella estudiaba en el ala norte del mismo instituto que el. Y por tanto, era menor. }_

El sonido de la porcelana al quebrarse en el suelo saco a Sasori de sus pensamientos, al instante observo interrogante a la pelirosa, ella señalo a la entrada con furia reprimida.

Su mirada se volvió gélida al ver la sonrisa prepotente de aquel a quien Sakura señalaba.

— _Uchiha_.— Menciono con asco.

El pelinegro frente a el se acerco tranquilamente a ellos

Sasori se levanto para enfrentarlo. — ¿Que haces en mi casa?.—

Sasuke negó con sarcasmo plantado en la mirada, pero con una pose elegante y un gesto de sus hombros le resto importancia a la pregunta de Sasori. Sakura por otro lado, lo observaba desde detrás de Sasori con mirada afligida y molesta.

— Vengo por mi _novia_ , ¿No es obvio?.—

Sakura negó con violencia. — Yo no soy tu novia Sasuke. — concluyo la pelirosa tras Sasori.

La mirada azabache de Sasuke se torno violenta por unos instantes al observarla. _Algo andaba mal_ , pensó Sakura.

El no solía tener ese tipo de mirada.

— Solo lo diré una vez. Sakura es mía, te guste o no.— Sentencio regresando su vista hacia Sasori con la intención de acercarse a la pelirosa.

Sasori lo jalo del brazo y le asesto un puñetazo en el rostro evitando cualquier contacto indeseado hacia ella..

— Lo diré una vez, Uchiha. Ella no te pertenece, es libre de elegir.— Murmuro Sasori conteniendo la molestia de su voz.

Sasuke se limpio el hilo de sangre que salia de su labio con soltura y con mirada prepotente observo a Sakura de nuevo.

— Ella solo esta contigo por lastima, en cuanto se aburra regresara a mi. Lo sabes, ella solo esta contigo porque estas solo. — _Golpe bajo_ , eso había molestado a Sasori, le había hecho dudar. Sakura vio aquella mirada. Ese atisbo de confusión insana en la mirada marrón de Sasori.

El pelinegro sonrió arrogante.

Sakura se planto frente a Sasuke con el rostro rojo de furia.

— ¡Tu, maldito prepotente! No estoy con Sasori por lastima, aunque tu quieras creerte toda esa mierda en tu cabeza, que te quede claro que el es mucho mas importante para mi, de lo que tu lo haz sido en todos esos años llenos de promesas falsas. Tu me engañaste Sasuke. Y eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar. No puedes ir por ahí reclamándome como tuya si no fuiste lo suficiente hombre como para mantener tus pantalones en su lugar mientras yo no estaba. — Sentencio cruda.

Sasori la tomo de los hombros comprendiendo que aquello era mas difícil para ella de lo que había querido aparentar durante esos meses de silencio.

El Uchiha la observo con la mirada sorprendida y desorbitada. Aquello había sido una fuerte declaración. Una que Sasuke no había podido digerir.

Sasuke se puso de pie con una mirada sombría y llena de vació.

Y por primera vez sintió tristeza. Algo que no había podido identificar en aquellos meses.

— Luchare por ella. Que te quede claro. — Murmuro hacia Sasori antes de alejarse hacia su auto dispuesto a salir.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

* * *

Estaba consiente de que había un caos total en mi vida. Después de todo el ajetreo con Sasuke debido a la ruptura, y con Sasori, debido a su supuesta hija. No estaba molesta. Es mas, estaba bastante alegre, El rumbo que había tomado mi vida no era del todo mala. Pese a estar viviendo en casa de Sasori, estaba por obtener un trabajo de medio tiempo, nunca me había sentido obligada, incluso Sasori dijo que aquello era innecesario, pero tampoco quería ser una carga para el. No quería ser alguien inútil pese a tener una carrera en medicina casi por concluir. Mi estancia en el hospital como practicante estaba por comenzar, eso me ayudaría a tener un poco de dinero extra y podría acercarme a mi meta como doctora. Pero aun faltaba tiempo para aquello.

No podía estar todo el tiempo huyendo de mi misma y de mis problemas solo para refugiarme en Sasori. El era todo para mi ahora, y no estaba dispuesta a que todo lo malo que había en nuestras vidas dejara que nos derrumbáramos.

Habían pasado ya 8 meses desde la ultima visita inesperada de Sasuke a la casa de Sasori. Y si bien aun me sentía asechada, no era algo que planeaba decirle a Sasori, ya mucho tenia con cuidar de mi.

— ¿Que tanto piensas? Bombón.— Dijo Sasori sacándome de mi trance, lo sentí acariciarme el cabello con gentileza antes de ponerse de pie del sillón de terciopelo rojo en el que estábamos sonido de la película en la pantalla sonaba mientras ambos nos mirábamos con tranquilidad. El negó y me acaricio el rostro.

Estaba pensativa. Y el se había dado cuenta. Negué con la cabeza y me puse de pie para caminar hacia la cocina con el tras de mi.

— No tengo nada. Simplemente estoy cansada. Los exámenes están agotando mi energía. Sabes que ser doctora es difícil y mas si quiero lograrlo en este en especifico. —Le dije. Y es que aquello no era mentira, apenas eran las diez de la noche y estaba totalmente cansada.

Pues, desde que había comenzado la tesis hace apenas tres días y los exámenes estaban justo en medio de ello. Sentía que el mundo era frió, lúgubre y oscuro.

— Cariño, deja de sentirte tan presionada, tenemos tres meses para hacer la tesis, no es algo por lo cual debas preocuparte. — Menciono el. Y era cierto puesto que su fecha limite había coincidido con la mía.

Se recargo en la entrada de la cocina mientras me observaba ayudar a Nana a poner la mesa. Chiyo nos señalo la mesa para que nos sentáramos a comer.

Suspire y le sonreí a Sasori. Estar con el había sido la cura absoluta a mi dolor. — Tienes razón, es solo que no se como despejar mi mente de todo lo que he pasado. Discúlpame. —

Mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente, Sasori estaba cerca de el así que lo tomo para atender. Lo vi fruncir el ceño. — ¿Quien era? —Pregunte.

— Ese imbécil. Estoy harto de que no comprenda, la próxima vez que llegue a verlo soy capaz de pasar el auto sobre el.— Murmuro entre dientes mientras llevaba la cuchara a sus labios. — En fin. ¿Te apetece hacer algo divertido esta noche?. —

* * *

 **Sasuke**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Observe el techo y suspire. El celular en mi mano izquierda era el recordatorio de lo imprudente e imbécil que era. Había decidido olvidarme de Sakura los últimos siete meses transcurridos y aunque al principio fue fácil, comenze a extrañarla con cada fallo amoroso que tuve en ese tiempo.

Karin y yo decidimos comenzar una relación hace medio año y ahora me arrepentía por ello, solía estar de fiesta, tomaba como adolescente, se había besado y acostado con cuanto tipo conocía en los antros que frecuentaba.

¿En verdad era lo que deseaba para mi?. Joder.

Mi vida se había ido a la mierda gracias a Sakura, pero no porque ella fuera mala, por supuesto que no. Ella había sido la novia mas amorosa y entregada que pude llegar a desear en mi vida. Si no, por el hecho de que yo la había jodido con mis constantes aventuras con las practicantes en la oficina.

Le había hecho mal. Estaba arrepentido de manera sorprendente para mi. pero aun así la deseaba de nuevo a mi lado.

Ella solo me había dado amor y la engañe, le hice mal. Y sabia que no merecía nada de ella.

Mi vida no era suficiente para pagar lo mucho que la había hecho llorar, sin embargo la extrañaba. Ella me había dado todo de si misma y la había engañado.

Me dijo que ya no me amaba, que me detestaba, eso me lastimo de una forma alarmante.

Tras su partida mi motivación se fue al infierno. No había podido vivir sin ella y me di cuenta muy tarde. No sabia que hacer con mi vida en este momento, respirar sin sentir culpa era inevitable, lo había estropeado he incluso la relación, casi nula con mi familia se había roto completamente.

Mi madre me odiaba y la ultima vez que vi a Itachi mi ojo derecho lo había resentido durante un mes entero con un horrible color purpura azulado, consecuencia de mi ultima estupidez con Sakura.

 _¿Estaría sufriendo como yo?._ Esa pregunta era constante en mi mente, aunque sabia que tenia ya quien la protegiera, seguía pensando que en algún momento ella me extrañaría.

El ego que me carcomía me obligaba a pensar que seria ella quien vendría a mi.

Su silueta pequeña he indefensa rondaba por mi mente con furia. Pero no podía hacer nada sin que ella me rechazara de nuevo. Hablar con alguien sin recordarla, ni estar con Karin sin compararla con Sakura era imposible. Estaba jodido.

La recordaba tanto que sentía que en cualquier momento me volvería loco.

¿Era la culpa lo que me hacia esto?. O simplemente fui yo sin darme cuenta. Queriendo ver algo donde ya no había que mirar. Y no puedo negar que sentía furia, una furia inhumana por ello. Era Sasuke Uchiha, Dueño de Sharingan Co. Esto no podía estarme pasando.

Naruto, mi mejor amigo, era incapaz de comprenderme y en cada instante que tenia oportunidad la mencionaba con la intención de recordarme lo imbécil que había sido. Nunca fue un secreto que Naruto había estado enamorado de ella durante la secundaria. Pero no había sido capaz de aclararlo, en cambio, yo había decidido tener a la mujer que le gustaba por simple vanidad. Y me costo caro cuando comprendí que me había enamorado de ella. De esa pequeña molestia de cabello rosado.

Regrese a la realidad en el momento en que Naruto palmeo mi espalda en la entrada de aquel antro en el cual nos había citado Karin y sus amigas.

— Tierra a Sasuke, te perdiste. ¿Sakura de nuevo?.—

Fruncí el ceño y lo observe de mala manera. — Cállate.

El grito de Karin a través de la multitud capto mi atención, a su lado estaban algunas chicas que había visto en la oficina pero de las cuales no recordaba nombres en absoluto. Nos acercamos y Karin se colgó de mi cuello como un mono.

 ** _Turn me on_** sonó de fondo. _Tch!_

Sakura amaba bailar esa canción cuando salíamos a bailar. Karin tomo mi brazo y me jalo a la pista, era humillante bailar con ella y recordar a Sakura.

Llame a Suigetsu con un gesto y se acerco a nosotros, la música estaba alta y poco se escuchaba, señale las bebidas y le pedí con la mirada que se quedara con Karin. Naruto estaba ya en la barra coqueteando con una chica de cabellos azabaches.

Pasaba de media noche y ya no llevaba la cuenta de cuanto había tomado, pero todo era ligeramente borroso. Naruto estaba en una mesa VIP bajo luces neón y Karin se besaba con Suigetsu en un rincón cerca a nosotros. _Bah!_. Mejor para mi. Tome un trago de mi bebida nuevamente y voltee rápidamente hacia un punto en especifico, alguien acercándose hacia Naruto.

La vi.

Justo a lado de la chica que coqueteaba con Naruto había dos chicas mas, una rubia de cabello largo y una mata de pelo rosado que podría identificar enseguida. Sakura.

Me levante enseguida de manera abrupta olvidando el alcohol en mi sistema y todo a mi alrededor se tambaleo. Trate de acercarme entre la multitud pero pare en seco al ver a otros dos hombres sentarse en la mesa de ellos. Sai Uzuki de contabilidad abrazo a la rubia y a su lado vi a el estúpido pelirrojo que tanto odiaba. Me sentí completamente traicionado. Naruto se divertía como si nada, olvidándose de mi.

Ambos, Naruto y Karin estaban fuera de mi circulo social a partir de ahora.

 _¿Circulo social?. Sasuke, nunca hubo uno_. Pense mientras bebía lo ultimo del Brandy que quedaba en el vaso.

Frente a mi, todo era en cámara lenta, las sonrisas, el sonido lejano de la música haciendo eco. A si que _¿Así se sentía ser desplazado? ¿Esto fue lo que sintió Sakura por mi culpa todo el tiempo que la deje sola?_ Vi al pelirrojo besar su cuello entre risas y me dio nauseas.

Se veía realmente feliz.

Esto no debería ser así. Yo era quien debía estar ahí, junto a ella, besándola, riendo. No el.

 _Mierda._

Estaba celoso de un estúpido huérfano.

— Sasuke, dime que no estas lloriqueando por las parejitas al fondo. ¿Esa no es la niña que fue a tu oficina por mi culpa?— La voz de Karin tras de mi me sobresalto. La sentí tomar mi mano y me giro hacia ella para plantarme un beso. Me jalo hacia la mesa que compartía con Suigetsu, pero había otros tipos ahí y algo sobre la mesa.

 _Drogas._

— No. Karin, ya debo irme. Por la mañana tendremos una reunión con los socios de Corea.—

— Vamos Sasuke. Solo una vez y te dejare en paz. Es por tu salud mental, esa chica te dejo arruinado mentalmente. No puedes engañarme. —

 _¿En serio?. Eres tu la que se besa con medio mundo, se mete drogas y un montón de mierda. Y ¿Yo soy el dañado?._ Bufe y me senté a su lado de mala gana. _¿Como mierda podían respirar eso sin ahogarse en el proceso?_. Pense mientras observaba a Karin aspirar una linea de polvo. Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás extasiada y me señalo para que hiciera lo mismo.

Solo seria una vez y ya. Me iría y terminaría con Karin mañana por la tarde.

Me acerque para aspirar, un mareo me recorrió y todo comenzó a dar vueltas. Suigetsu fumaba y tome el cigarrillo electrónico de sus manos, _¿O era una pipa electrónica?._ Ya no lo sabia con certeza, pero fume y aspire unas cuantas veces mas. Mi vista se desvió hacia los baños, Sakura había entrado sola, busque al pelirrojo con la mirada, el estaba sentado conversando con Naruto.

Me puse de pie y me dispuse a seguir a la mujer que me jodía la mente. _¿Pero que mierda estaba haciendo?_. No me importaba ahora.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Me puse de pie y Sasori tomo mi mano. Le sonreí y me agache hacia su oído. Se estaba comportando de manera protectora y en verdad agradecía aquello. Hinata he Ino eran mis compañeras en la universidad, ambas estaban por cursar los mismos exámenes que yo, Hinata quería ser pediatra he Ino cardiologa. Sai, el novio de Ino era un hombre de costumbres extrañas, pero la hacia feliz. Por otro lado, Hinata, quien acababa de conocer a Naruto dos meses atrás estaba loquisima por el. Fue amor a primera vista. De haberlo sabido, los hubiese presentado antes.

— Voy al baño.— dije una vez que logre un poco de claridad tras la música en aquel lugar. Lo vi ponerse de pie y negué.

— Descuida, solo sera un momento, desde aquí puedes ver los baños. Tranquilo.—

El asintió leve con duda en la mirada y señalo su celular, me sonrió mientras me alejaba.

Cuando terminamos de cenar horas antes Sasori me trajo aquí con la esperanza de animarme por los exámenes. Sai, quien también era conocido de Sasori, llamo y nos invito. Ya que el vendría con su Ino. Estábamos de vacaciones así que no importaría dormir tarde por hoy.

Camine entre la gente y entre al área de sanitarios. Al ser un Antro de clase alta solía haber suficiente limpieza en estos lugares, pero aun así no quitaba el hecho de que era peligroso. Me sonroje de sobre manera al escuchar los gemidos en el ultimo baño. Esperaría un momento antes de entrar directamente, era una situación de lo mas vergonzosa pero no quería importunar con el sonido de mis tacones en el azulejo del suelo.

— Apuesto que te gustaría hacer algo así de arriesgado.— Dijo una voz amortiguada por el alcohol a mis espaldas. Me sobresalte enseguida y una alarma estallo en mi cabeza haciéndome sentir la urgencia de querer salir corriendo en aquel instante.

Mi espalda choco con la pared de azulejo violeta y levante la mirada hacia el causante de mi temor actual. — Sasuke...—Susurre y di unos cuantos pasos hacia un lado tratando de salir corriendo. Me arrincono y la mezcla de olores en el aliento de Sasuke me asusto.

— Déjame ir. Esto no esta bien.—

— Obligame.— Susurro contra mi cuello. Un escalofrió violento me recorrió la espalda. — ¿Sabes?, hace una hora no hubiese tenido el valor para hacerte esto, pero, comprendes que ahora no soy yo mismo ¿cierto?. Seras buena y no me harás enojar.—

Ahogo mi grito con su mano y me aventó hacia dentro de el armario. Caí de espaldas, esto no podía estarme pasando ahora.

Sasuke de puso de rodillas frente a mi y me tomo del mentón, trate de empujarlo pero solo bloqueo la puerta, regreso su mirada hacia mi y me beso de manera brusca. La desesperación surgió en mi cabeza como incendio y comenze a llorar.

— Sasuke déjame en paz. Tu no eres así.— Murmure entre llanto. Lo vi sonreír de una manera extraña y negó.

— No sabes lo que puede hacer un hombre que se siente traicionado. No lo entiendes en lo mas mínimo. —

* * *

 **Sasori** volteo hacia los baños y se puso de pie con urgencia inmediata, una sensación de peligro le abordo desde el momento en que Sakura se había alejado. Y aquello se estaba volviendo insoportable. Hace rato que Sakura se había ido y aquello le pareció extraño. Corrió a paso rápido hacia los sanitarios, entro sin importar que fuesen los baños de mujeres y toco cada puerta sin recibir respuesta. Una pareja salio estrepitosamente de uno de los baños tapando sus rostros por la vergüenza, Sasori no se sorprendió de aquello.

La preocupación le carcomía internamente.

— ¡Sakura! ¿En donde estas? ¡Sakura contesta!. —

Tomo el celular en sus manos y marco el numero de la pelirrosa, el eco del ringtone se escucho tras una puerta al final del pasillo, corrió y trato de abrir pero estaba cerrada. Escucho un forcejeo dentro y se asusto.

—¡Sakura! ¿Eres tu verdad? Joder.— El extintor colgado en la entrada sirvió para romper la perilla de la puerta.

* * *

 **Sasori**

* * *

Mis manos temblaban con rabia. Abrí la puerta rápidamente y logre ver el rostro de Sakura bañado en lagrimas. Jale al tipo que estaba sobre ella y en cuanto vi su rostro la rabia creció. Ella estaba a medio vestir, su vestido roto y su cabello revuelto solo me habían dado motivos suficientes para matarlo a golpes.

Uchiha me asesto un puñetazo en cuanto se levanto, pero lo tome del rostro y estrelle su cabeza contra el suelo.

El llanto de Sakura hacia eco en mi cabeza y lo seguí golpeando con violencia desmedida. Gire mi vista hacia el extintor en el suelo y lo tome con ambas manos, estaba cabreado. Solo deseaba que el maldito que acababa de lastimar a Sakura dejara de respirar.

— Sasori ¡Sasori! Detente ¡Vas a matarlo!. —

 _¿Y que si lo mato? El bastardo merece algo peor que eso._

El eco a mi alrededor y los gritos sonaron estrepitosamente. Mire a Sakura, asustada viendo mis manos cubiertas de sangre y el extintor en mis manos. Y vi al bastardo inconsciente bajo de mi. deje caer el extintor y me puse de pie rápidamente mientras tomaba a Sakura en brazos. Corrí hacia el estacionamiento y encendí el auto. Aun seguía molesto como el infierno. Si Sakura no me hubiese detenido, habría acabado muy mal.

Llegamos a casa y la vi correr hacia su habitación bañada en lagrimas. Estaba asustada por mi culpa.

Debía calmarla, lo sabia y estaba seguro que aquello seria difícil, mire mis manos y decidí darme un baño antes de hablar con ella.

* * *

 **Sakura**

* * *

 **.**

En cuanto entre a mi cuarto fui directamente a la bañera, me sentía mal, asustada. pero no por mi, Sasori me había salvado de ser violada por Sasuke. Estaba preocupada por Sasori, pudo haber hecho algo horrible si no hubiese entrado en si. Las lagrimas en mis ojos corrían y se perdían en el agua que caía sobre mi. No me moleste en desnudarme antes de entrar, simplemente entre y abrí la llave del agua. Me sentía sucia. Corrompida por algo horrible que ni siquiera llego a concluir.

Solo estaba siendo una molestia para el.

Me desnude bajo el agua y escuche a Sasori entrar a la habitación.

— Sakura... ¿Puedo entrar?. —

— Vete.— le conteste.

La puerta se abrió. Sasori siempre es insistente. Me sonroje de sobremanera y el también pero aun así no salio. Se sentó en la alfombra cerca de la entrada y me observo. Me hice ovillo en la tina.

— Lo lamento. No quise asustarte.—

Negué.

—No me asuste por eso. Estaba preocupada de lo que pudiste hacer. Casi nunca te enojas.—

Lo vi suspirar y agacho la mirada. — Es cierto, perdóname. Pero, siempre te protegeré.


End file.
